BackStep Smallville
by photofreeze
Summary: Can Frank Parker save Smallville in Seven Days from an explosion at Luthorcorp. which ends up killing everyone in town but Clark Kent? Crossover with Seven Days and Smallville. Please R
1. Preface

**I don't own Smallville and I don't own Seven Day's... I hope you enjoy reading my story, and I will try to update at least a couple times or more a week. Oh and it's set in current season going along with new episodes...

* * *

**

**Preface**

A loud nock on the door interrupted Frank from packing. "Come in!" Parker yelled.

"Sorry to bother you but they wanna see us about a mission." Donovan explained.

"Fine." Parker sighed and stopped packing.

"There's been an explosion yesterday at Luthorcorp. which completely destroyed Smalliville and killed everyone in the town." They told Parker in the meeting room.

"So I have seven day's to stop the explosion. Then can I have my leave?" Parker asked.

"Ya sorry about that." Olga said.

"Is that all you know about the explosion?" Parker asked.

"Yep, Oh and there was one person who survived the explosion but we have no idea how." They said. "His name is Clark Kent. Apparently he was found in the Luthor chemical plant just barely alive right next to the start of the explosion."

"So how is it possible that the rest of the town is dead and he survived?" Parker asked.

"We have no idea, but he could help in stopping the explosion." Donovan added. "That's all the info we have."

"Ok well let's get going the sooner I leave the more time I have to fix it." Parker said.

"Yep, and you only got 6 days cause it happened yesterday (Monday) at 9am." They said.

"Ok, then lets go." Parker said... Then he got into the sphere and buckled in and held on tight as it started to vibrate.

As the sphere finally opened he looked around and saw he was in the middle of a corn field a few feet away from the highway. A speeding Porsche slammed on the breaks when the driver saw the sphere. Parker ran and hid behind a few corn stalks as Lex got out of the car and pulled out his cell phone.

"Get a containment team here at route 180 in the cornfield north of the Kent farm. The Sphere isn't easy to miss and take every precaution when coming in contact with it." Lex said excitedly.

'They should really give me a cell phone communicate with the BackStep program.' Parker thought as he took off in the directions to the Kent farm which he over heard from Lex.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Parker finally reached a farm house, which he assumed from Lex's directions was the Kent's house but he still wasn't quite sure. He noticed that there was only one truck in the driveway but he went ahead and decided to knock on the door anyway hopping someone would be home. Mr. Kent answered the door.

"Hello." Mr. Kent said.

"Hi, I'm Frank Parker. Does a Clark Kent live here?" Parker asked.

"Yes, but he's at Metropolis University in class." Mr. Kent said.

"I really need to talk to him, do you know when he'll be back?" Parker asked.

"He'll be back sometime this afternoon. What do you want with him?" Mr. Kent asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just work for the government and need help stopping Lex from a project he's working on." Parker said. In the blink of an eye Clark was at the gate of the house walking to the front porch that Mr. Kent and Parker were talking on.

"Where did you come from?" Parker asked Clark.

"Metropolis University." Clark said covertly. "Where did you come from dressed in an orange jump suit with a helmet?" Clark said quickly changing the subject.

"I actually need to make a quick phone call, can I borrow you're phone?" Parker asked.

"Sure." Mr. Kent said as he brought out the phone.

"Um… can I have some privacy?" Parker asked.

"Sure, Clark let's go inside." Mr. Kent closing the front door, leaving parker on the porch.

**Changed to Clark's point of view from now on…. **

"Clark eavesdrop on his conversation. I don't trust him." Mr. Kent told Clark.

"Ok." Clark said as he started to eavesdrop.

"Conundrum..." Parker said... "I have to stop Lex from blowing up Smallville. And there's another problem Lex has the Sphere. I'm at the Kent's house; Clark was the only one who survived the explosion. So I'm going to start here. And you owe me a vacation... "

"Well take care of getting the sphere back and you work on stopping the explosion from happening... Good luck." They said.

Parker opened the front door and handed Mr. Kent the phone. "Thanks." Parker said.

"I'm going to do my homework at the Talon if that's ok dad." Clark asked.

"Sure just don't forget to put gas in the truck." Mr. Kent said.

"Can I tag along? I need to get new clothes from town." Parker asked.

"Sure." Clark replied as they got into his truck.

"I need you're help." Parker said.

"So what part of the government do you work for?" Clark asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Parker said.

"I need you're help stopping Lex from doing one of his chemical experiments." Parker admitted.

"What kind of experiment is it?" Clark asked.

"I have no idea." Parker replied.

"When is he going to do it?" Clark asked.

"In 6 day's." Parker said. "It's a very dangerous experiment."

"How do you know it's dangerous if you don't know anything about it and you only know the day he's going to do the experiment?" Clark asked.

"Um... I'm not at liberty to say." Parker said.

They drove up to the Talon. "There's a clothes store a few store's down the street." Clark said. "There's nothing to worry about if you just know the day he's gonna experiment. Lex is a smart person he's not going to do anything stupid. See you around town." Clark said as he dropped him off and went into the Talon to do some homework and order a cup of coffee. The door of the coffee shop slammed so hard Clark lost all concentration in his homework and looked up.

"Clark how did you do it?" Lex yelled storming in the Talon.

"Do what?" Clark asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Lex said shaking he was so mad."All the files I had on you are gone. Everything dealing with my meteor research has vanished from my mansion."

"You were still investigating me? You looked me in the eyes when you handed me all the information and destroyed all the info from the car wreck." Clark said angry.

"Security camera's in my mansion were erased." Lex said. "How do you think someone got into my mansion without being noticed and stopped the security camera's?" He continued to yell. "Even the level 31.3 experiments are missing, no one other than me knew about level 31.3."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Clark said. "But I might know who does."

"Fine tell me who then." Lex said sarcastically.

"Frank Parker." Clark said. In a quick attempt to cover up any suspicion for his powers.

"Hi, Clark we never finished talking." Parker came in to the Talon dressed in jeans and t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let's talk." Lex said gritting his teeth. Clark watched helplessly as Lex dragged Parker outside and forced Parker in his car.

**Point of view is back to Parker**

Note from the Author- (Sorry I didn't intend to keep switching point of views... so I hope it doesn't annoy you guy's...)

"Where are we going?" Parker asked nervously.

"To level 31.3." Lex said with an eery calm voice. "I recently acquired a round object which I thought was a space ship. And now its gone. How do you explain that?"

"Spaceships don't exist." Parker said avoiding the topic.

"You'd be surprised." Lex said, with a push of a button his car doors were locked. "Don't even try leaving while I show them my ID, we aren't through talking."

"Should I be worried?" Parker said as the fear started to set.

"Only if you're responsible for a spherical shaped spaceship to be missing from my lab." Lex said calmly as he showed the security guy his badge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Parker lied.

"Where here, follow me I want to show you something." Lex said.

"Ok." Parker said only because he desperately needs to find out about the project that Lex is working on so that he can stop Lex from blowing up Smallville.

"Search him." Lex ordered the security guard at the door to his laboratory. Lex watched as the security guard found a gun, a pocket knife, a wallet, and a set of key's.

"Is this really necessary?" Parker asked nervously.

"Yes, come have a seat in my office and I'll explain." Lex offered graciously.

"I'm listening." Parker said after he sat down in a wooden chair in front of Lex's desk. With a push of a button straps popped out of the chair binding Parker's arms and legs to the chair. "What's going on?" He asked thinking he should have ran when they were at the coffee shop. He watched as a man came in and started strapping a lie detector test to Parker.

"I want a full in depth profile on Frank Parker here's his driver's license." Lex told another guy that just walked in. Lex turned to Parker and said. "I need to know what you know about the Sphere. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You choose by you're responses to my questions."

"Is you're name Frank Parker." Lex asked as a control question.

Parker said nothing in hoping to talk some sense into Lex, and protect the secrets of the Back-Step program.

"You're going to answer wether you like it or not." Lex said pulling out a needle with a very powerful truth serum enhanced with meteor rock.

"What's that?" Parker asked as he struggled to get free of the restraints. Lex shot the green fluid into Parker's arm.

"This is a truth serum. With in a matter of minutes you will tell me everything you know about the Sphere that was stolen." Lex replied.

"Is you're name Frank Parker?" Lex asked again.

"Yes." Parker said.

Lex tried to think of an outrageous question to be a control for a lie... "Have you ever gone back into time?"

"Yes." Parker revealed.

"What when, why, how?" Lex asked in shock as he checked the lie detector making sure it was the same as his name.

"A few day's ago, to stop you from blowing up Smallville, and that Sphere you stole was my mood of transportation back into time." Parker said truthfully.

"How did you think you were going to stop me?" Lex asked curiously.

"By talking to Clark, he was the only one who survived the explosion." Parker said.

**Back to Clark's point of view **(Back at the Talon)

"Check please!" Clark yelled so he could pay for the coffee he had. Clark felt responsible for Lex taking Parker so he followed the car with his supper speed. He noticed the building Lex took Parker too was completely surrounded by guards and security camera's. He tried to think of how he was going to get in without showing his power's on camera. He looked through the surrounding gate and used his heat vision to blow out the camera's.

"What's going on?" One of the security guys who were watching the camera's came out.

"Pssss. Clark over here." Clark looked around and heard a whisper from the bushes.

"What how did you get out here? I just saw you go in there with Lex." Clark asked Parker.

"Ya, I went back in time to try to stop this from happening again but I could only go back 7 day's and if you go in there Lex will capture you and experiment on you." Parker said.

"Wait so you came back in time to save me?" Clark asked.

"Well originally I went back in time to stop Lex from blowing up Smallville killing everyone but you in town." Parker said.

"So how are we going to save you from Lex then without him capturing me?" Clark asked.


End file.
